


It Was Like a Nightmare

by Aishiterunope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Gen, Nightmares, Sorrow, after episode 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is haunted, by the deaths of his comrades... Based upon the song "The Reluctant Heros".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Like a Nightmare

_"It was like a nightmare and it's painful to me..."_

_  
_There was complete silence in the small clearing, bodies covered in the crimson liquid, eyes wide open, mouths hanging agape as if to silently scream. No sounds would come out, they would hang in the utter silence...forever.

You would have thought, that I would have cried, more than stare at the bodies I had passed on my Three-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, however...I was left to my own thoughts.

The first person I passed, was Gunter. The person who tried to stay serious although couldn't even if he tried to help it, I was so used to seeing the smile upon his face. Now, only a look of terror was placed upon it, dangling upside-down from the wires that were supposed to save us from the titans. He had many things happen to him in the past, which made him expect the worst. Although, he was more responsible than anyone else in my squad of four, always getting his chores and work done. Swiftly, I passed through the area he hung from, letting my thoughts slide away from it all, I had to save Eren.

The second, was Erd. Erd always made sure that Petra, Auruo and Gunter rely upon a kill streak to determine who was the best of them. He was concerned about his comrades rather than getting angry if one of them had done something. He was level-headed, and that's what I had always liked about him. Even when Eren had transformed into a titan when attempting to pick up the spoon, he was more concerned rather than terrified. My second in command, had fallen as well. My mind clouded, that left two of them that could still be alive.

The third of my team I saw, was Auruo. He always was so cocky, but everything he did made up for it in a way. He tried to imitate me so often, even cutting his hair like mine. Everyone laughed at first, although I took it as a sign of repsect for me, even if I did tell him he looked idiotic with the haircut. He often compared himself to the others on the squad, saying that he was surely the best of them due to his 39 solo kills, which was impressive but not enough to brag about.   
I stared coldly, passing on once again, now, there was one person left... One...Petra...

My eyes flickered to the final member of my squad, laying against a tree, eyes wide open, staring towards the sky. Petra. She was, one of the most motherly figures upon the squad, always trying to watch out for us all. She had made me tea while I studied up upon various tactics, always telling me that I needed to sleep or I was going to collapse while fighting a titan. A smile always was painted upon her face throughout the day, and I would comfort her if she ever had a bad day. The respect she gave me, was more so than any other person had before in my life.

I halted, staring at her body that laid there...Eyes fixated into a cold stare, mouth turned into a permanent frown.

No one can predict what will happen.

I was going to kill that titan, if it was the last thing I ever did. If it was the last breath I ever took.

I would not let their deaths be for nothing...

_"But nobody wants to die too fast..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop crying.


End file.
